Undercity (Faction)
This is the profile for the Undercity (Faction) ''from ''Warcraft series. Summery Undercity is the faction of the Forsaken Undead, from their capital city, Undercity. It is located in Tirisfal Glades, at the northern edge of the Eastern Kingdoms. The city proper is located under the ruins of the historical City of Lordaeron. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Sylvanas Windrunner (Formerly) *Lilian Voss (Interim) Military Officers *Nathanos Marris *Grand Executor Mortuus *The Black Bride *Master Apothecary Faranell **Master Apothecary Lydon *Koltira Deathweaver **Benjamin Gibb *Dark Ranger Velonara Military Units Infantry * Forsaken soldiers * Zombies * Skeletons * Dark rangers * Dark Wardens * Deathguards and dreadguards * Executors Special * Val'kyr * Wraith * Banshee * Apothecaries * Death knights * Shadowstalkers * Necromancers Fast Units *Under Horse Riders *Deathstalkers Heavy/Vehicles *Plague Catapults *Abominations *Ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Staffs Melee weapons * Axes * Sword * Spear Ranged weapons * Other * Territories Undercity * Age founded/conquered: '''Unknown (founded during the end of the Third War) * '''Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Tauren, Orc, Forsaken, Blood elf, Troll, Goblin, Pandaren * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 11: Exploration: The Forsaken were able to create ships like that of the Alliance and Horde that can cross the oceans. Power Source Divine: Necromancy (The Forsaken are capable of raising the dead from their allies or enemies) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country: The territory of the the Forsaken of the Undercity is around the same size as that of the former Kingdom of Lordaeron. Power Stats DC: Unknown: the strength of Sylvanas Windrunner, which has fought against the likes of Malfurion. Unknown: The strength of the Forsaken lieutenants that served Sylvanas. Building: Abomination which can destroy buildings Street: The Strength of Forsaken warriors which can overpower the standard human. Durability: Unknown: The strength of Forsaken leaders which should be around the same durability from battling each other from time to time. Building-Small Building: Abominations with their size. Street: The durability of Forsaken with or without armor which can match that of human soldier's attacks. Speed: Superhuman: '''Sylvanas capable of being a match for that of leader class heroes of the Alliance and Horde. '''Superhuman: Undead Horse riders should be able to move around the same speed as regular horses. Athletic Human: The movement of regular Forsaken warriors. Skills Stats The Forsaken are located deep under the ruins of Lordaeron which would be a perfect place of defense against siege. The Forsaken possess plague base weapons which is good to wear down their enemies. Strengths/Pros The Forsaken with their art of necromancy can raise many undead through various means, this would help replenish their forces. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of Sylvanas' mindset, she is considered hated, and viewed her allies as nothing, even when she was the Warchief of the Horde. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Category:Warcraft Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Tier 11 Civilization Category:Gaming Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Divinity